CTC staff test and evaluate a number of tools to facilitate parallel computation and to effect portable programming. Key among these activities has been staff involvement in the High Performance Fortran (HPF) Forum. HPF is an extension to Fortran for parallel computation and is considered a prime candidate for portable programming, since ultimately each machine will be able to compile HPF programs optimally for its own architecture. Staff have beta-tested HPF compilers from several vendors. In addition, staff tested and implemented the PVM suite of tools from Oak Ridge National Laboratory, HeNCE, which allows users to create PVM programs from serial subroutines; MPI and MPI-F, which are Message Passing Interface subroutine libraries for writing distributed memory programs; Linda, which provides a virtual shared memory alternative to message-passing programming . Among the applications packages parallelized are CharMm, DMol, GAMES, Mopak7, Mulliken, HONDO, and Discover